lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelina Davis
Angelina "Lina" Davis is the best friend of Savannah Reed and a main character in LPS: Popular. Appearance Angelina first appears as a brown Siamese cat with blue eyes. Lina soon gets a makeover'' by dying her fur light orange with a white muzzle and stripe. Her eye color also changes to green. Personality Angelina is the friendly and honest type of girl most of the time. She is very intelligent and cares about her friends and school work. She, along with Savannah Reed and Genevieve Ryan have to struggle with Brooklyn Hayes almost everyday. But that doesn't mean that they don't occasionally come up with smart and truthful comebacks to the blonde feline. When Savannah and Genny gain their new found popularity, Lina feels as if she were being left on the sidelines. Lina also tells Savannah that she strongly dislikes it when people call her Angel, and prefers to be called Angelina, Angie or Lina. History Season 1 Angelina is introduced as a friendly girl who helps the newly enrolled Savannah Reed around school. Angelina then introduces Savannah to her best friend, Genevieve Ryan. The two of them then discuss to her about how horrible the most popular girl in the school, Brooklyn Hayes, has been to them. Savannah protests this and doesn't believe them saying that Brooke is the sweetest girl on the planet, as she's known her since childhood. After being accused of being jealous by Savannah, Lina and Genny become upset and begin to ignore her. This doesn't last long, though. They are quick to forgive Savannah after she apologizes to them. Savannah, however, still doesn't believe her new friends' rumors about Brooke. At lunch, the both of them let her talk to Brooke and let her find out the truth for herself, only to be confused why Savannah then walks off with Brooke into the hallway. The next day at school, Lina and Genny compliment Savannah's simple outfit saying it's "totally fab". Brooke, along with her friends Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton, then come along and insult the three of them. After they leave, Savannah apologizes to her friends again for not believing them and they forgive her once more. Angelina soon offers to take Savannah shopping and tells her she'll pay, noticing she's in need of a better wardrobe as well as a makeover. The next day, Lina is seen waiting in her father's car with Genny and Scorpius, her chauffeur, in front of Savannah's house. After they arrive at the mall, Lina and Genny ask Savannah what her mom said about her getting a makeover. She tells them she's only allowed to dye her fur red, leaving Genny slightly disgusted at the idea. Lina, on the other hand, thinks they can make it work by adding highlights. The girls spend the day picking out new clothes and eventually end up giving Savannah her makeover. Lina mentions that Savannah looks like a babe. Lina and Genny are excited to see the new Savannah at school a day later. Everyone in the school is shocked to see her new look. Brooke then comes to make fun of Savannah again. Lina and Genny watch Savannah and Brooke as they throw insults at one another. Savannah ends up winning after Brooke's boyfriend, Sage Bond, comes over to her and Brooke begins to kiss him, giving Savannah and her friends a chance to escape the argument. Lina tells Savannah that no one has ever stood up to Brooke before and that Brooke now has some competition with Savannah, saying she can be the one to bring her down and become the most popular girl in the school instead. That night, Lina has a call with Genny and Savannah. Savannah tells them that she has a crush on Sage and Lina tells her she should go for him. Lina continues to cheer Savannah on with Genny agreeing that she should go for Sage, them both being certain that Sage likes her back, especially at lunch, after Savannah was partnered up with him for an English project and invited him to her house to work on it together. However, Lina notices that Savannah hasn't been eating much and Genny agrees. Savannah tells them she had a big breakfast and they let her off the hook. Brooke comes once again, this time to insult Savannah's weight and calls her a wiener-dog. Lina and Genny try to defend their friend but Savannah runs off crying. After they catch up to her, they see her looking into a mirror still in tears and try to encourage her by telling her she doesn't need to lose weight. The next morning, Lina along with Genny ask how Savannah's homework with Sage went. She tells them it was fun then notices him by his locker and her two friends tell her to go talk to him. After she comes back, Lina is excited to hear that Sage is coming over to Savannah's house again. Sage then comes up to Savannah and shocks all three girls by acting completely different now and says that he'll be busy for the whole month and walks away, leaving the girls confused, except for Savannah, who knows this was Brooke's fault. Brooke herself then walks over and asks Savannah if her "rash" has gotten any better and embarrasses her in front of the whole school by saying her goal was to kiss all the boys on the football team. Savannah runs off angered and in tears as Lina and Genny follow her, worried, but aren't able to find where she ran off to, soon locating her by hearing her crying behind a vending machine. After she refuses to go class where everyone would stare and talk about her, Genny asks Lina if they'll go to the "usual place", which turns out to be the school storage room. They talk about Brooke and Savannah tells them she knows that it's her fault for making Sage act the way he did and makes a promise not to let Brooke get to them no matter what she does and to compete and overthrow her once and for all. Genny notices that the problem with Sage is still bothering Savannah and Lina reminds her of the promise. Everyone at school still continues to gossip about Savannah. Lina tells her they'll forget all about it soon and offers lunch. While both girls still try to persuade Savannah to eat more, she insists to stick with her salad and runs off saying she's going to the bathroom. Savannah shows up the next day acting completely different, not letting anyone's insults get to her and instead replies to them with witty responses. Lina and Genny mention that they like the "new Savannah" and the way she was acting reminded them of Brooke, but better. Savannah and Genny then leave for English class. After class, Lina is surprised to hear that Savannah has been invited to sit at the football players' table at lunch, but when they get there Savannah sits with Tom Dawson and Genny with Nathan Campbell while Lina doesn't have a boy to sit with. After lunch, the girls see Brooke talking to Tom. Lina soon mentions how flirty Savannah has gotten with him. Lina begins to feel left out while her friends get caught up in their popularity and is nowhere to be seen with them at school. She's then seen studying in Savannah's room while her friends discuss each other's looks and offer to do Lina's makeup too but she refuses. After Tom calls Savannah, Lina says she'll go home and leaves but the girls don't hear her over themselves talking about how Savannah should kiss Tom. The next day, Savannah tells Lina that she dislikes her scarf, only to be interrupted by Brooke who comes over once again to tell Savannah to stay away from her boyfriend. Soon at lunch, the girl's sit at the football players' table and Lina is left out once again, not knowing who she should sit with. She was not there to witness Tom asking Savannah out, kissing her or when Brooke fell off the table into a tray of chocolate with Sage. Savannah invites Lina and Genny to her house to tell them that they'll be getting makeovers before Brooke's party. Savannah and Genny then apologize to Lina for leaving her out and she forgives them, telling Savannah that she still thinks she'll overthrow Brooke. That night, the girls arrive at Brooke's party with their new makeovers as everyone stares at them in amazement. After Savannah meets up with Tom, they start to kiss and Lina goes to dance with Genny. After Genny meets up with Nathan, Lina is seen being complimented by a boy, who is later revealed to be named Larry Wolf. She's then seen slow dancing with him before Brooke has her out-burst and tells everyone to leave the party. Season 2 After the party, Savannah meets Lina and Genny at school, asking if there's still no sign of Brooke after her freak out at the party and Lina says that she hopes Brooke transferred. The girls then notice a girl talking with Sage and Lina mentions that she's really pretty. They find out that the girl's name is Brigitte LeBlanc, an exchange student from France and Sage's best friend since childhood who is now living with him. At lunch, Lina is seen sitting close to Larry, giggling with him. After seeing that Brooke is back, she warns Savannah. She's then shocked to see that Brooke has a new boyfriend named Malcolm. Savannah calls Lina and Genny for a talk and Lina mentions how fast Brooke moved on. When Savannah asks if they think it was Brigitte who wrote a threat letter to her, Lina says she definitely doesn't trust her. The next day at school, Savannah tells Lina and Genny that she feels bad that Tom is gone and she never got to apologize to him. Lina asks if he's been at school since the party to which Savannah replies that she doesn't recall. Then Lina notices a note on Savannah's locker which says "Watch your back and your boyfriend too!" and thinks Brooke wrote it. Brooke appears and reminds Savannah about Brigitte living with Sage to worry her. Lina tells Savannah they should get away from the "immature kitten". Lina is seen in the crowd looking at Savannah's new cricket that she brought to school and then witnesses Savannah and Brooke's fight over it after Brooke says that Savannah stole the cricket from her. A couple of days later, Lina is at Genny's house and Genny gets a call from Savannah who got suspended from school. Savannah tells them that someone called her using a voice changer, telling her they would break her up with Sage. Savannah thinks it's Brigitte, seeing as how she walked in on her and Sage with their snouts practically touching and that Sage called her a "biatch". Lina tells her that he's a jerk and that there's more to life than boys that don't respect her. Genny decides to tell something to Savannah that's happened at school but never gets the chance to finish and is cut off as Savannah's mom comes back and takes the phone from her. The next morning, Lina sees Genny packing up early from the sleepover and she tells her that Nathan invited her over. Lina says that they hardly spent any time together and that she spent most of her time texting Nathan. Genny tells her that when she gets a boyfriend then she'll understand what relationships are like and that she's waited years for Nathan to like her. Lina understands and they both hope Savannah can come to their next girl's night. Genny tells Lina that they have to prepare her before she goes back to school. Lina then gets a call from Genny who is in tears, telling her that she broke up with Nathan and that he only wanted to do more than hold her paw. Lina tells Genny that she saw this from a mile away and should have listened to her. They both get upset and angry, they hangup on each other. Lina is later seen again in her room, reading on her bed. She gets a text message saying from someone who she nicknamed with a cat emoji. Immediately after, she gets a call from Savannah which surprises her. She asks her if she's okay and that she missed her. Savannah tells her that she's not grounded anymore. She then offers to put Genny on the line because of what she needs to tell the both of them. Lina stammers and says that Genny might be busy with Nathan, unable to tell Savannah about the fight she previously had with her friend. Savannah continues and tells Lina about her suspension being over. Lina sounds nervous as she reveals to Savannah that Brooke had spread rumors to almost everyone at school about her trying to attack and attempt to kill her and that she has rabies. She says that she tried to tell everyone the truth but that they had wanted to believe gossip instead. Savannah tells Lina that she saw it coming and Lina reassures her that it'll blow over. Savannah then says she has to go and Lina asks her if there was anything else she wanted to say but Savannah says it's nothing and that she's just been sick. Lina then says a farewell to her and hangs up. Relationships 'Genevieve Ryan '- Genny is one of Lina's best friends even before she met Savannah. She seems to care for Lina a lot but was once too caught up with her popularity along with Savannah and they forgot about her for a while, but soon are reunited with her once they apologize. 'Savannah Reed '- Lina meets Savannah after she comes to Orange County Day and introduces herself right away. She becomes one of Lina's closest friends and cares for her but gets too caught up with her popularity along with Genny that they forgot about her for a while, but soon are reunited with her once they apologize. 'Larry Wolf' - Lina's crush that she met at Brooke's party who tells her that she's "the prettiest cat" at the party. They later are seen slow dancing with each other. They sit close together at lunch. Trivia *The name Angelina is of Italian origin, and means "''Messenger Angel". *Her eye color changed from blue to green after her makeover so it is possible that she got contacts. *Angelina has never had a relationship before. *She seems to love sardines as she is seen eating them for lunch almost all the time. *Angelina is the second smartest student of her friends with Genevieve being the first with school honors. *In episode 3 it is revealed that Angelina and Genevieve's families have a lot of money, even though Brooklyn is the richest girl in the school. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats